The Life and Death of Ianto Jones
by Another Blonde Bombshell
Summary: It's been 27 years since Torchwood Three was destroyed now Agent Maria Smith must discover what really happend to the Torchwood agents
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY SO SORRY TO ANYONE WHO'S WAITING ON THE LAST PART OF THE TRUTH ABOUT BLUE BECAUSE I'VE KINDA GOT WRITERS BLOCK WHERE THAT STORY IS CONSERNED SO HERES A NEW ONE. ENJOY, BE KNID AND REVIEW. THANKS **

* * *

It had been twenty seven years since Torchwood Three had been ripped apart by a bomb. Twenty seven years since Agent Ianto Jones had perished. Twenty seven years since Captain Jack Harkness had literally left the earth and twenty seven years since Mrs. Gwen Cooper had buried her self in earthlings disguising her self from us. Maria had only been a Torchwood Agent for three months, on her second day of Torchwood, her mentor and the man that had trained her up had died, torn to shreds by a weevil. It had been a very disconcerting time since she was now very aware that she could die at any moment. Working for Torchwood was going to see her die young and she had no choice in the matter, once your in the job you die in the job. It was a Thursday when she was handed her biggest job yet to find out what exactly happened to Torchwood Three.

Her boots clicked against the stone stairs that lead down to cold storage, she walked down the corridor her black cardigan barely keeping her warm. She approached the two solders giving them a nod the fist pulled out the tray then unzipped the bag. She looked surprised for a moment staring at the man laying on the tray you could see he was handsome not too skinny not too big just right but not,

"Why isn't he decomposed?" she blurted out before she could think,

"Agent Jones' body was put in cold storage following his death," the solder obediently replied,

"But this place wasn't built then,"

"His body was first stored by UNIT. When Torchwood fifteen euthanized UNIT his body was brought here,"

"Alright you can leave now,"

"Are you sure Mam,"

"Yes,"

"But Mam he might fight,"

"Then I will fight back I feel perfectly comfortable with Agent Jones,"

"Yes Mam."

She waited until the two solders had departed from the room before returning her attention to Ianto Jones she stroked his brown hair for a moment before turning around to the tools on the table next to her. She carefully picked up the metal glove she had had much practice with it and now it was time to put it to the test. She slid her hand into the cold glove then pressed it to the mans forehead. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Images came to her mind, memories, Iantos memories of the 456, of Captain Harkness, _"A thousand years time, you won't remember me."_ Iantos last words whispered through her head. Then the expected happened his body convulsed air whooping back into his lungs. Within seconds his eyes were open and he was breathing heavily trying to speak,

"Oh god, oh god what's going on. Tell me that's not what I think it is? How long do I have? Where's Jack?"

She hushed him detaching the glove from his head and setting it down on the table Ianto tried to rear up and catch his surroundings but Maria lightly pressed him back down, hushing him again. She placed her hand on his head pushing back his hair from his gradually warming body,

"Take deep breaths Agent Jones every thing is going to be just fine," she smiled at him and that was the last thing he saw before he blacked out.

When Ianto awoke again it was slow and less painful he could hear a beeping noise which he had no doubt was a machine monitoring his heartbeat, where he was now was a lot less cold he could now feel warmth in his extremities and for that he was very pleased. He peeled his eyes open only to come face to face with the same girl, well woman, she had to be in her mid twenties she short black hair curving under her chin gave her a stern look about her but it was soon disappeared when she smiled at him, her smile was all teeth and her brown eyes were glittering,

"Hello Agent Jones, glad to see you back in the land of the living,"

"What's going on?" he croaked it felt like he hadn't spoken in years,

"Could you tell me the year please?"

He frowned at her, what was she thick? And where was Jack? He decided that if he wanted answers he was going to have to indulge her first,

"2010," he answered confidently,

She shook her head, "I'm sorry Agent Jones I really am the year is 2037. You've been dead for twenty seven years,"

"I don't understand," a hot tear ran down his face but he was past caring, "How long do I have?"

"What do you mean?"

"That glove it only brings people back for so long,"

"Oh no dear this one is much different then either Miss Costello encountered or the one that brought Dr. Harper back to existence. This one resurrects you are a walkin' talkin' breathin' heart beatin' human congrats,"

"So I'm alive like alive, alive?"

"Quite so, I assume you have questions?"

"Yeah many but what do you know about me?"

"You are Ianto Jones born august 19th 1983, died 2010 in Thames House only 27 years old sad yes? You current surviving relatives are Rhiannon, Mica and David Davies and before you ask no you can not see them,"

"What happened to Johnny?"

"Heart attack,"

"Okay. What happened after I died with the 456,"

Maria took a deep calming breath before telling Ianto the story only pausing to hand him a handkerchief to wipe away his tears. When she had finished there was nothing but silence, the beeping of various machinery and Ianto sniffling. His blood shot eyes looked up into her clear unwavering gaze,

"I didn't even ask your name,"

She looked taken aback for a moment, very few people asked her name they herd the word Torchwood and snapped their mouths shut they didn't bother asking her name she smiled at him,

"Maria Smith, pleased to meet you,"

"You to. Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot,"

"Where the hell am I?"

"Torchwood 65, space dock, but don't worry were not staying. Once you feel strong enough me and you have a job to do,"

"And what's that?"

"We have been set the insanely difficult task on finding one Captain Jack Harkness,"

Iantos mind flashed back to when Jack had run off with the Doctor they hadn't been able to find him then,

"Your right. There is no way we're going to find Jack,"

"I fear Agent Jones we must,"

"Okay, but will you stop calling me that it's just Ianto,"

"As you wish. How do you think we should find Jack?"

"We need to start with Gwen. Is she still alive?"

"I have no idea. I fear Agent Cooper hid herself and her child very well from us we have been unable to locate her,"

"Brilliant."

* * *

**MORE TO COME HOPEFULLY**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO SO ENJOY, BE KIND AND REVIEW THANKS :)**

Gwen picked up her old fashioned kettle and poured herself a cup of coffee she gingerly pressed her cup to her lips taking a sip she winched. Her coffee making skills still sucked but even after all the years she could still remember the taste of Iantos brilliant coffee she smiled and took another sip. There was a knock at the door she huffed and put down her coffee walking over to the door she glanced in the mirror next to the door, where had all those years gone? She asked herself staring at her wrinkled skin and partially grey hair. She pulled open the door,

"Holy shit,"

"Hello Gwen," the man that looked like Ianto said,

She quickly regained her mask, "I'm sorry I don't know anyone by that name,"

"Gwen, it's me Ianto,"

"No, no it can't be you died Ianto you died twenty seven years ago,"

"I'm sorry," the dark haired girl standing behind him piped up, "Mrs. Cooper it's a very long story. Could we please come in?"

"Sorry who are you?"

The girl smiled, "Maria Smith I work for Torchwood 65,"

"Okay then, why don't you come in,"

"Thank you,"

Once they were settled on Gwens old settee she looked to Ianto and Maria for answers,

"Okay," Ianto smiled, "I'll try and explain the best I can because I'm not even sure if I understand it myself so here goes,"

Gwen stayed silent throughout Iantos explanation not even asking questions when Maria explained about the new Resurrection Gauntlet. When they had finished Gwen just nodded,

"So what do you want from me?"

Ianto and Maria shared a look, "Mrs. Cooper we need to know where Captain Harkness was heading the last time you saw him,"

"I have no idea he didn't tell me where he was going and he didn't tell me when he was coming back,"

"Alright then, Gwen is there anything you can think of that could help us find Jack?"

"No. Wait maybe he had his vortex manipulator with him,"

Maria smiled, "Perfect that we can use to track him. Let's get back to base. Thank you Mrs. Cooper,"

Ianto looked at Gwen a moment longer but she said nothing so he stood up and followed Maria out of the house,

"Goodbye Gwen." he whispered having the feeling that he wasn't going to see her again.

"Maria!" Ianto called after her noticing she was walking away from the house at a quickening pace,

She spun around and looked at him, "Come on, we got things to do,"

"But what about the car?"

She walked slowly back to Ianto a serious look on her face, "Ianto we are not going back to Torchwood. I did not resurrect you just to send you to your death working at Torchwood,"

"I don't understand,"

"You will but first we have to find Captain Harkness come on this way,"

"Sorry where are we going?"

"My house. I have the technology we need to track him there,"

"Alright." Ianto suddenly became worried about following this girl without question. What did he really know about her? Only that she brought him back to life but did that really make her a good person? Maybe.

It took them a solid half an hour to walk to her house which was actually an flat,

"Welcome to my humble abode," she joked throwing her cardigan across the room so it landed on a sofa,

"It's….. nice," he mumbled looking around at the impersonalised white walls the only sign that someone actually lived here was the photo frame sitting on a small table that also held what Ianto thought was a telephone but he couldn't be sure, "So what do we do now?"

She walked over to a desk and opened the lid to what looked like a laptop built into her desk she sat down in front of it and started typing away,

"Okay so Captian Harkness' vortex minipulater is complex bit of technology so it shouldn't be too difficult to track. See,"

She pointed at the screen there was a pulsing blue dot coming from one of the solar systems on the screen,

"Can you narrow it down a bit?" Ianto could almost hear Maria roll her eyes,

"Sure I can," she started typing away frantically, "Got it," he's on Planet ," she snorted, "I could even tell you what bar he's in. Let's move blue eyes."

Jack spun the liquid in the bottom of the glass before necking the remains of his drink. He signalled the barman, bar-squid, (whatever) that he wanted another drink,

"Hey hot stuff," a female voice cackled behind him. He craned his neck around to see a beautiful, leggy, blonde standing behind him. Jack pulled him best cheesy grin into place before openly flirting with the woman who was also getting appreciative looks from the bar-squid he moved in to plant a hot kiss on her lips,

"I love you."

His dead lovers voice echoed through his head Jack pulled away from the woman and downed his drink. He quickly slid of his seat and walked away from her his legendary blue military coat billowing out behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**OKAY SO I'M NOT SURE HOW MANY MORE CHAPTERS THERE ARE GOING TO BE SO HERES THE NEXT INSTALLMENT. ENJOY, BE KIND AND REVIEW THANKS**

Ianto pulled the coat he was wearing tighter around his body as the ice cold wind spun around him chilling him to the bone. They had just stepped off the pod that they had travelled through space in. The journey had taken a good twelve hours and when they hadn't been sleeping Maria had freely given him information on how the world had progressed throughout the twenty seven years he'd been dead but as soon as he asked her anything personal she snapped her mouth shut so fast he could hear her teeth slam together. After hours of silence after he asked about her personal life she had suggested that he change as she was going to do the same. Now the dark haired Torchwood Agent was tracking Jacks vortex manipulator on a handheld device,

"Shit, I lost the signal,"

"What?" Ianto exclaimed walking over to her,

"I lost the flipping signal this area is highly shielded thanks to the increasing popularity of sonic attacks,"

"Brilliant so what do we do now?"

"I guess we'll have to do things the old fashioned way," she nodded towards the bar directly in front of them, "By asking around,"

"Great so this shouldn't take too long then,"

"Better start preying blue eyes. Its going to be a long day."

After searching fourteen bars with no success Maria was close to giving in but Ianto was determined to find Jack knowing his lover would have long moved on and was probably with someone else but seeing him would make him feel real again,

"Come on Maria, one more bar I got a good feeling about this,"

"Blue eyes, that feeling is your fingers going numb,"

"Maria,"

"Alright last bar then we're going home,"

"Its not my home anymore," Ianto mumbled under his breath as they entered the noise bar.

Inside the bar the walls were pulsing and all manners of aliens were in there, dancing, drinking, flirting and generally having a good time. Maria sauntered up to the bar acting like she should be there when she was wearing dress trousers and a done up waist coat, he attempted to look as at home as she did but failed miserably,

"Excuse me mate," she called to the barman he turned round to face her, "Have you seen this man," she asked holding up her pad with a picture of Jack on it, a slow sexy smiled spreading across her face he smiled back,

"Sorry I haven't but you want a drink love?"

The smile immediately dropped from her face, "No,"

"As you wish." he served up another drink, "Look if your really desperate to find this guy you could ask Selena she's in here every night. He looks like her type,"

"Thanks, where can I find Selena?"

"Hot, blond in the corner,"

She gave him another smile, "Thank you." she turned back to him, "Come on blue eyes lets go find us a hot blond."

It didn't take long to find Selena who was openly hitting on an odd looking man who was sipping a beer, Maria flashed her Torchwood badge and the man scampered pretty quick. The blond turned her strange yellow eyes on them,

"What do you want Torchwood?" her cold voice asked,

Maria slid into the seat the man had vacated, "You seen this man," she held up the pad again,

Selenas eyes glazed over the picture,

"I saw him."

"When?" Ianto forcefully chimed in, sick of staying silent and letting Maria do all the talking,

"A couple days ago."

"What happened?" Ianto asked unsure if he actually wanted an answer,

"Thought he was well up for it flirting with me and everything then he went all weird and walked off,"

"Right and you haven't seen him since," Maria asked retaking control,

"Nope. I know where he's staying though,"

"Care to share?"

Selena smiled, "What's it worth?"

Maria smiled back, "You keeping your pretty teeth,"

She dropped the smile from her face, "He's staying at the Abby couple streets over."

"Thank you for your cooperation Selena."

As she and Ianto walked away she could swear she herd Selena whisper something along the lines of, bloody Torchwood. It was now pitch black outside the bar,

"Do you know where this Abby place is?" he asked Maria who was now looking slightly dejected,

"Yeah,"

"Well don't sound too happy Maria,"

"It's just after all this. I have to go back to Torchwood,"

"What do you mean?"

"There's a reason I don't talk about my private life Ianto,"

"Look Maria this may not be my time anymore and I might be a bit lost here but I know a lot about loss,"

"Are you about to go all Trisha on me?"

"Possibly,"

She looked uncomfortable for a moment, "There was this guy Jessie he trained me up when I first joined Torchwood he was like a dad to me closest I ever had you know and when he died it was disturbing to say the least. I don't want to be Torchwood anymore,"

"Okay but there must be a way to -"

"No Ianto there is no way. Lets just find Jack so at least one of us can be happy."

He nodded and Maria fell back into silence.

When the approached the front desk of the Abby, Maria was back in complete professional mode. She pulled out her badge and slammed it into the desk face up for the unenthused man to see,

"What can I help you with Torchwood?"

She pulled out her pad and put it next to her badge tapping Jacks face, "This man what room is he staying in?"

"Room 5. Top floor teleports out you gotta walk,"

"I'm alright with that." She picked up her badge and pad to follow Ianto through the door that led to the stairs. After a six floor walk they were both thoroughly puffed out but had finally reached room five Maria waved a hand towards the door,

"Go on then blue eyes you're the one who wants to see him,"

"Yeah,"

She glared at him when he didn't move, "Ianto come on. I don't want to stand here all day,"

"Yeah It's just what id he doesn't want to see me,"

She huffed, "Ianto from what I've read he will want to see you,"

"I hope your right about that," he still didn't move,

"Ianto Jones if you don't go knock on that door I'm going to do it for you and your big romance seen will be completely destroyed."

Ianto took a deep breath and stepped forward rapping his knuckles against the door there was no answer but after a significant look from Maria her knocked again harder this time. A moment later the door swung open and Jack stood there looking exactly the same as he did the last day Ianto saw him. He smiled at his lovers shocked look,

"Hello Jack."


	4. Chapter 4

NEXT INSTALLMENT THERE MAY ONLY BE A COUPLE MORE CHAPTERS. (FOR ANYONE WHO'S WAITING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE TRUTH ABOUT BLUE THE LATEST CHAPTER IS THE LAST I JUST FORGOT TO CHANGE THE STORY FROM IN-PROGRESS TO COMPLET SORRY I'M A BIT DIPPY) SO ENGJOY, BE KIND AND REVIEW.

Jack stared at the man in front of him. He looked like Ianto but he couldn't be there was just no chance. Could he really be Ianto? Before Jack could form any kind of response him body had betrayed him and he had walked up to the man that looked like Ianto and engulfed him in a huge hug.

Ianto hugged Jack fiercely pressing his face into the crook of Jacks neck and taking in Jacks unique 51st centaury smell. Ianto pulled back a bit so he could see Jacks face, hot tears running down his cheeks that was mirrored on Jacks face,

"Jack," It came out as if he was choking on something so he cleared his throat and tried again, "Jack, It's me really. Maria brought me back to life. I'm actually alive,"

Jack shook his head, "No, you died it was my fault. I brought you into Torchwood Three. I took you to Thames house. I might as well pulled the trigger myself it was all my fault,"

"Yeah well I'm alive now and none of that was your fault I made the decision to join Torchwood and to go to Thames house. It. Was. Not. Your. Fault. You need to let go of this guilt Jack,"

Jack sniffed, "It's really you,"

"No shit Sherlock," They both turned to look at the dark haired girl leaning against the wall. She smiled, "Sorry to spoil the moment and all that but can we please move this inside its bloody freezing in this hallway,"

Jack nodded pulling away from Ianto but keeping hold of his hand like he couldn't bear to be separated from his newly resurrected lover.

"So, what happens now," Jack smiled,

Maria looked sheepish for a moment scuffing her shoes on the ugly carpet,

"I'm going to make you disappear,"

Jack laughed, "And for your next trick,"

She huffed obviously not in the mood for Jacks sense of humour,

"What do you mean by make us disappear?" Ianto asked, scooting closer to Jack,

"Look Ianto I told you before how much I hated Torchwood and that I wasn't going to send you to your death working there and Jack the whole of Torchwood has been looking for you for a very long time, I have no idea how you stayed hidden this long. If you want a real life. A real life together then I know how to do it. I have access to the complete Torchwood network it wouldn't be too difficult to wipe anyway of tracking you from the system,"

Jack gave her a sweet smile, "But I thought Torchwood were the good guys,"

She shook her head, "Not anymore Jack I fear it has become corrupt once more and this time there isn't anything anyone can do about it,"

"Okay so you're going to make us disappear,"

"Yes I am but I figured you guys would want to get reacquainted,"

Jack smiled, "Yeah but we got all the time in the world now,"

"Don't worry about it. Look the barman in that last bar we were in was totally checking me out. So I'm going to go hit on him and hopefully get lucky while you guys do whatever you do to get reacquainted. Bye boys." She spun on her heel and walked out of the hotel room her boots clicking against the wooden floor of the hallway as she glided away from them.

"Your back," the barman smiled at her as she sat down at the bar that had significantly quieted down since her and Ianto had been here,

"Yeah and I'll have a drink this time,"

"What can I get ya?"

She gave him her flirtiest smile, "Gin thanks,"

He walked off for a moment to get her drink. He put it down lightly in front of her,

"On the house for such a beautiful Torchwood agent," he winked at her, "I talked to Selena,"

"Of course," she sipped her drink, "Names Maria by the way Maria Smith,"

"Nice to meet you Maria, names Sammy. Where's your little friend?"

"The Abby found is man,"

Sammy smiled at her, "You still looking for yours?"

"Is that a not so subtle way of asking if I am in a romantic relationship,"

"I guess. So boyfriend? Girlfriend? Husband? Wife?"

She snorted, "None of the above,"

"But if you did have one of those it would be a …"

"Boyfriend,"

"Oh well that's, that's good,"

"It's good?"

"Yeah. I get off work in like five minutes if you don't mind waiting we could chat,"

"I would love to." She gave him a reassuring smile before heading outside the bar to have a smoke.

She rubbed her arms trying to stay warm as she smoked. She knew it was a terrible habit but it was one she just couldn't kick. She took another drag of her cigarette and was blowing the toxic smoke out of her nose when she noticed the blonde, Selena, walking over to her,

"Hi Torchwood,"

"Hello Selena. Is there something I can help you with?"

"I did a little research on you and that guy you was looking for,"

"Not that I'm not fascinated but is this going somewhere?"

"That man there's a bounty on his head you know,"

"Yeah I do," She sighed, Torchwood wasn't what it used to be,

"Could you pay out the bounty or will the people that come to get him so that?"

Maria spun round to face the blonde crushing the cigarette butt under her boot,

"What are you talking about blondie?"

"Well I called the main office telling them where Harkness was. I want the bounty,"

"Shit!" Maria spun around and started running at full speed to the hotel.

She was practically having a heart attack when she reached the hotel room she burst through panting, just choking out,

"We have a problem,"

Jack and Ianto had been sitting together on the ratty sofa hands intertwined they looked like they had been in deep conversation when she had crashed into the room. Ianto looked up at her,

"What kind of problem?"

"Jack. There's a bounty on your head and after talking to me and Ianto blondie decided she'd go collect on the bounty by calling HQ. We need to get the hell out of here now -"

Whatever she was about to say next they didn't get to find out because a bullet came smashing through the window. She was it at the last moment and sent herself smashing into the ground but the bullet nicked her shoulder and blood was soon pouring out of the wound and her head stated to fill with fog. She was Ianto and Jack hit the deck as her world went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY IT'S KIND OF SHORT. ENJOY, BE KIND AND REVIEW :)**

Waking up was painful. She figured it was a combination of blood loss and shock that had made her pass out. She became very aware that her head was laying on cotton over muscle. The wound on her shoulder was pulsing pain through her body she grunted and tried to sit up only to be pushed back down by large hands,

"Ianto," she moaned,

"Will you just stay down for a moment?"

"Alright, where are we?"

Jack snorted, "Jail,"

"What?" she streaked, prying her eyes open and bolting up. Jack was telling the truth they were in a cell with shiny white walls and thick bars where the doors should be. She groaned again standing up only swaying slightly looking around at Jack and Ianto who were sitting together, hands entwined, looking sheepish,

"You two want to tell me what the hell happened?"

Jack raised his eyes to meet hers, "Well after you got shot they were raining bullets down on us and we couldn't get out of there without you and Ianto being riddled with bullets. So we stayed down when they stopped firing on us and came into the room we tried to fight back but they knocked us out and when we woke up we were here,"

"Did you guys patch up my shoulder?" she asked gingerly poking at the bandage,

Ianto looked from Jack to her, "They must have done that because we didn't,"

"Right, so have you guys seen anyone?"

"No we haven't. What are the normal procedures for something like this?" Jack asked,

"Well this is an extremely rare situation," she waved a hand towards Jack, "A rouge ex-time agent/torchwood agent," she waved her hand to Ianto, "A resurrected civilian,"

Ianto looked at her, "What about you?"

"Well me. I'm complicated but I guess I've gone rouge,"

"What's the penalty?"

"Death."

Maria paced up and down the cell pausing to slam her hands against and shout her name a Torchwood ID at them before demanding she be allowed to speak to someone. She was about to do this for the fortieth time when three people approached the cell. Two tall armed men were flanking a shorter man with sandy blond hair and a devious smile painted across his face,

"Maria," her name rolled off his lips, "Pleased to see you again. I knew you wouldn't last long you know. You're to good for our corrupt system. I knew you'd see it,"

"Mark. What are you blathering on about? I was told to being them back to HQ and I was until your men started shooting at us,"

"Is that so? Then why weren't you returning when we found you?"

"It was late I wanted some rest before we returned home,"

"Well Maria, I might be inclined to believe you,"

"Might? It's the bloody truth and you can wipe that ugly smile off your face I still outrank you, you dick."

"Alright. Alright,"

"So you're going to let us out now?"

"You? Yes. Them? No."

"Okay."

He leaned over and typed numbers into the keypad and there was a small click and the bars separated in the middle until the gap was big enough for Marisa to step through. She gave a nod to blond Mark then turned so they could just see half her face. She winked and walked off Mark and guards following in toe.

Jack and Ianto were still sitting in the cell a good hour after Maria had disappeared just a wink as a promise she would help them too. They didn't know what to say to each other. It was such a strange situation but eventually Jack broke the silence,

"I missed you," he whispered,

Ianto smiled looking into Jacks big blue eyes, "I would say I missed you but it really hasn't been that long for me. Maybe a couple days while me and Maria looked for you,"

"You think she's coming back for us?"

"I've gotten to know her a bit. She's a good person. She'll be back,"

"God I hope so I don't revel in the idea of finding out this Torchwoods punishment methods,"

"Me either. So what have you been doing while I've been….." Ianto stuttered over the last word,

"Dead," Jack interrupted Iantos stammering,

"Yeah that, what have you been doing?"

"Wondering mostly, trying to forget. Ianto I know I promised I would never forget you but it was so hard living without you and with the things I've done Ianto I've done horrible things," Jacks sentence broke down more. Ianto hushed him before pressing his lips against Jacks, holding him close,

"Everything's going to be okay Jack. Maria is going to get us out of here then we can go far away from this planet, far away from our pasts and we can just be together. You and me together,"

Jack gave him a watery smile, "You and me together."

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY ON THIS EXAMS=STRESSFUL BUT I HOPE YOUR ENJOYING IT AND I'LL UPDATE AS OFTEN AS I CAN. IC**


	6. Chapter 6

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY ON THIS. I HAD AN EXAM THAT I AM SOO HOPING I PASSED AND I FEEL REALLY CONFIDENT ABOUT IT. SORRY KIND OF WENT OFF ON ONE PLEASE ENJOY, BE KIND AND REVIEW.**

Maria quickened her pace down the hallway glancing over her shoulder to make sure no one was following her. She stopped and peered around the corner waiting for the camera to turn away from her and rounded the corner running down the hallway until she reached the armoury and quickly typed Marks clearance code in, that he'd given up easily once she'd got him drunk enough. She pushed through the bared doors, she slipped the empty bag off her arm and started loading it up with guns, small explosives, gas cans esters and enough credits,(money), to get far away from Earth. She zipped the bag up and heaved it on her shoulder before loading a fresh clip into her gun and tucking it into its holster.

Getting in and out of the armoury had been the easy part now she had to get into the highly protected cells to brake out two people and hopefully not die in the process.

Her beautiful plan was to throw a flash grenade down the hallway to mask her from the cameras and hopefully disorientating the guards enough so she could knock them out then using Marks security code she could get into the cells freeing Jack and Ianto. Of course like all great plans it was flawed after freeing the guys she had no idea how they were going to get through the space dock to get off Earth. Usually she would have asked Mark in the form of an hypothetical question and sat back as he gave her a fully detailed plan. She smiled to herself she knew Mark well and there was only one thing bigger then his smug grin and that was his ego but unfortunately Mark was still unconscious thanks to the pill she'd slipped into his drink. Vodka and sleeping pills really didn't mix. She'd have to remember that for next time. Next time? What was she kidding herself she wouldn't survive this time.

She glanced down the hallway the two guards were standing their guns in hand. Hopefully they wouldn't start shooting blindly, that was how people got killed. She pulled the flash grenade out of her bag, pulled the cap and threw it, it made a huge bang before smoke started pouring from it. She ran after it keeping her gun level she came up behind the first guard and hit him hard with the butt of her gun. He went down like a tonne of bricks, she had to move quickly now to the next guard, she didn't want to kill him if she didn't have to. She came up behind the second guard and kicked him hard in the back of him knees. He slammed down to the ground as he went down she pulled up her leg again and kicked him between the shoulders his head hit the floor and he was out like a light. She slammed her fingers onto the buttons and there was a light click as the door opened.

The two guys came running out ready to fight only to be met by a grinning Maria holding out two guns for them,

"Told you I'd be back for you all,"

Jack plastered on him million dollar smile, "Didn't doubt you for a moment,"

She matched his smile, "Liar,"

He nodded, "Maybe, what's the plan?"

"At this particular moment? I'm completely winging it,"

"Just the way I like it,"

Ianto snorted, "The two of you are going to get us killed."

They moved quickly through Torchwood HQ staying low and sticking to the shadows, knocking out people when they had to. Jack and Ianto may have been completely lost on this world but Maria knew it like the back of her hand never faltering or second guessing herself. It wasn't until they got to the space dock they ran into problems. Stealing a ship would be extremely difficult with just the three of them not to mention all the ships had homing devices in them. So their only option was the teleporter getting past the guards that would most likely be checking everyone that went though there. Maria turned to them,

"Okay blue eyes how do you think we should do this?"

He squeaked, "You're asking me?"

"Yeah I'm asking you I thought you all were suppose to be good at this,"

Jack smiled, "That was a long time ago,"

"Technically not for me but the girls got a point,"

"We could shoot out way in but I don't particularly relish the idea of this becoming a blood bath,"

Ianto nodded, "Me either. Lets just keep our heads down and prey,"

"Great."

They walked through the crowds with everyone else not walking too fast or too slow just blending in with everyone else. Maria spotted Torchwood agents out of the corner of her eye but she kept her mouth shut not drawing any attention to herself she spotted four more agents approaching Jack and Ianto who were walking a few feet in front of her. She approached them as she saw the agents draw her guns she placed her hands on their shoulders,

"I would suggest now we run," she whispered as the agents yelled,

"Everybody get down!"

The three of them pitched forward. Running through the masses of cowering people was difficult but it got worse when the bullets started flying. They made it to the teleport just as she jumper on with the two guys she felt a sharp, blinding pain in her stomach. The next thing she knew someone was screaming. No she was screaming, loud cries of pain being ripped from her throat. They were somewhere different now surrounded by pulsing white walls or maybe that was just her eyes going funny.

Ianto wasn't exactly sure what had happened one minute they were in the space dock next minute they were somewhere different complexly and Maria was falling heavily into his arms startling red spreading across her white sleeveless t shirt. His knees hit the ground as he attempted to hold Marias weight,

"You weigh a tonne Maria,"

She gave a rough laugh, "It's all muscle babe,"

Ianto pressed his hand into Marias wound trying to slow the bleeding he shot a look at Jack who was now crouched down next to him,

"We need to take her a hospital,"

"No," she protested, "You can't you got to get away from here,"

"Maria we're not leaving you,"

"I'm not giving you a choice. This wound is going to kill me just get out of here,"

"No! We could use that new resurrection gauntlet that you got,"

"It wouldn't work I would still have this wound and start bleeding out again, we could only use it on you because after you died the toxin left your system. There was nothing wrong with your body,"

Ianto felt hot tears run down his cheeks not caring how it made him look,

"I'll miss you,"

"You barely know me,"

"Yeah but I was looking forward to getting to know you,"

"You need to promise me something,"

He nodded, "Anything,"

"Promise me Ianto. You promise me that you two will stay together. Have that life you should have had to being with. You that for me babe?"

"Yeah I promise."

She smiled, "By the way that bar man sooo wanted in my pants."

He giggled at her. After that she lost the strength to talk. He held her for a few more minutes until her eyes glazed over. He shut her eyes then pressed a soft kiss against her forehead before laying her down on the floor and standing up to link hands with Jack ready to start his new life.

**THE END**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THANKS FOR READING IC.**


End file.
